The Futa Project
by Frost108
Summary: This has SEXUAL DIRTY SEX SCENES! For Futa Lemon, which means Girls with penis's So if your not into that stuff then don't read! DISCONTINUED!
1. The Futa Demon(Fairy Tai)

An extra Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd P.O.V

"I need to find a body to use" said a rather hot Spiritual Demon, her name Zayla. She has slightly Black spiky down to her back with perfect cheekbones. H-cup breast and smooth long legs with wide hips and perfect hourglass body and big bubble butt. She has blue eyes and light brown tan skin but what gave off her Demon appearance is her devil tail and horns.

She worn sandals and a black Kimono that features red interiors

that opened at her shoulder giving a view of her enormously large breasts. She sighed sitting on a tree branch on a large and tall tree in the middle of a forest near Mongolia. She itched her crotch feeling her penis get slightly erected "I need a female body soon" she said. Zayla usually would take over female body's so she can fuck woman for pleasure, reasons why is…...well obviously because she's a spirit. She closed her eyes relaxing "masturbating won't help…." She said to herself "I'll head over here Lucy just meet me at the campsite!" Said a female voice.

Zayla looked down and saw a small petite girl with blue wavy wild hair held back with a band with hazel eyes and wore what looked like a orange dress. Zayla hummed smiling and looking close "she looks good enough…." She said jumping down and landing in front of her.

Zayla made a force field making her visual and solid in front of Levy making her shock "w-w-who are you?!" She asked. Zayla untied her front Kimono opening it to show off her now fully erect 12 inch cock. Levy realized what's gonna happen and tried to run but couldn't since the force field. Zayla chuckled walking towards the girl swaying her hips "Lucy help!" She yelled slamming her fists on the field "that Won't help dear….its sound proof" she said flicking her wrist making the blue hair girl turn around and drop to her knees "what do you want?" She asked.

Zayla grabbed the girl's head grasping her cock "just taking your body over for a bit" she said. She shoved her cock all the way down into the girl throat moaning. The girl gagged making Zayla feel like she was in heaven "I'm close!" She said cumming in the girl's throat.

In a flash Zayla began to dissolve into Black mist and into the girl's body mainly through her mouth. Within seconds it was gone, Zayla groaned as she felt herself get comfortable and transform in the new girl body. She felt the once small body turn into her regular size body as her spirit form which felt more amazing. She sighed and closed her eyes focusing on the memories of her new vassal "oh~a big boob blondy~I'm gonna make her my own cum slut~" she said beginning to walk towards the campsite from the memories she just seen.

She walked towards it and saw that there was one tent with Lucy sitting on a log reading a book. She smiled evilly continuing walking towards her, Lucy turned around and widen in shock "oh my gosh! Levy how did…...that happen!" She yelled gesturing to her godly body. Zayla chuckled "oh just used some magic….but I messed up and now I have a raging situation down…... here" Zayla opened the pair of Short-shorts allowing her raging and hard member to pop out. Zayla can easily mimic Levy so perfectly since she have seen all her memories. Lucy was awestruck seeing the penis and also size and thickness "w-w-what?" Lucy asked. Zayla put both hands on her penis and started to stroke it and give a believable but fake painful look "please Lucy, it aches and Hurts so much!" she wined "w-w-well…..I'm not sure" she said "LUCY PLEASE!" Zayla shouted "oh! Fine, just don't tell anyone" Lucy said and sighed "so how would we do this?" She asked zayla.

"Suck it" Zayla said plainly "might help a bit but won't be enough" she said. Lucy was about to say something but couldn't since she already agreed 'ah man, I should've made ground rules…..' Lucy thought dropping to her knees.

Zayla smiled looking down and watched Lucy grab her base of her cock "man…...it's so thick my fingers can't touch" Lucy said. Lucy began to stroke and began to lick the head 'wow…...she's going through with it, I thought I might needed to force' she thought. She grabbed Lucy head and groaned as Lucy gagged taking her whole length into her tight throat. Lucy smacked her thigh struggling to get Zayla grip off her head, when she had her whole cock in her mouth and began thrust in and out of her mouth deepthroat her so easily. Lucy continue to gag "easy Lucy, just breath through the nose" she said.

She continued to thrust into her throat "oh! Here it comes!" She said thrusting in one more time. She shoved her cock into Lucy throat one more time with her balls clenching shooting loads of cum into her throat and stomach, making cum leak out her noses and expand her stomach. Lucy lost consciousness and Zayla could tell seeing that she stopped struggling and stopped hitting her thighs. Zayla let go of her blonde silky hair letting her drop down on the ground with cum leaking out of her mouth and nose "thanks, that really got me addicting again when you wake up you're gonna help me find some new woman" she said crouching down caressing her cheek.

She snapped her fingers and her clothes into her original Kimono when she worn as a spirit.

"Let's get started"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TIMESKIP)

"Man….when are your friends gonna show up?" Zayla asked tying up her Kimono looking back to Lucy. Lucy was bent onto the bed with cum leaking out of her drooling "eh….ah….eh" she mumbled "huh, I fucked her brains out" Zayla said walking back over and snapped her fingers bring Lucy mind back.

She shot up "soon! Now damn it Zayla stop doing that!" She shouted. Not long after she forced Lucy to give her a blowjob when she came back she was instantly under Zayla trance to be her sex buddy. But she still has a conscious of her own but would some time become sexualy active…...just not all the time. Zayla sat down on the bed freaking her breast jiggle a little "I can't wait to play with new toys" she said snapping her fingers putting back on her Kimono "yeah, I'm tired of you making me paralyze in the legs" Lucy said walking into the Kitchen getting water.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Oh! That must be them! And don't worry they agreed to have sex with you turns out they would like some stress release" Lucy said running towards the door "I won't mind, I hate tricking or forcing people it's too tough" Zayla replied. Lucy opened her door to reveal Cosmos from the Execution squad at the Royal palace and Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Zayla feel her cock twitch a little seeing there busty bodies "come in" Lucy said stepping to the side allowing them to walk in.

Kagura and cosmos looked at Zayla "so this is the person who's gonna help us out" Kagura asked looking up and down "Yes, she's really good trust me" Lucy said.

The plan was easy she would just encourage them to have sex with Zayla so she could get them under her control. She is so happy to see Lucy choices were freaking hot with there bimbo bodies.

Cosmos walked up to Zayla and ripped open her front Kimono allowing a perfect view of her semi-hard penis and large breasts. Cosmos drooled while Kagura blushed "you're so beautiful….." cosmos Commented "can I go through this?" Kagura said staring at the penis "oh yes, trust me…...here let me build up your confidence while cosmos deal with Zayla" "what do y-MH!" Lucy connected her lips with Kagura surprising her but slowly began to kiss back.

"So hot" Zayla whispered watching the two make out fondling each other. Cosmos slipped her dress off and toss her hat off making Zayla gasp "no pantie or bra?" Cosmos giggled "I want to turn you on instantly" she said grabbing the base of Zayla cock earning a groaning sound. Cosmos began jerking off Zayla "I'm going to love this" Cosmos said putting the tip of her cock lapping her tongue around the pink head. She started to lick up and down her member lubing her up. When she was done she took her cock into her beginning her deepthroating/Blowjob. Zayla smiled and moan grabbing cosmos head making sure she doesn't bail out in this pleasurable moments. Zayla looked back to Lucy and Kagura "oh Lucy! This is amazing!" Lucy was on her knees mouth buried into Kagura now ripped panties at her pussy.

Cosmos went down one more time making Zayla jump letting her guard down. Cosmos had vines come out of the cracks of the floors board holding Zayla down and unable to move "ah! What the hell!?" She shouted glaring at Cosmos "I want you to cum in pussy not my mouth, just taking safety measures" she said making the vines hold her down on to the bed.

Cosmos slowly crawled up to her cock and position herself over the head blushing and smiling. She slowly push herself down making Zayla groan "ah you Bich! you're teasing me!" "Yep! That's for…...well just for fun and now the real fun begins!" She said having Zayla cock all the way into her womb. Zayla struggled to break the veins so she can take control of this hot moment. Cosmos began to go up and down slowly enjoying the teasing she's giving to her "oh….I love seeing that face reaction" she said. Kagura and Lucy were having their fun too, Kagura had took action pushing Lucy to the ground moving the panties aside pushing her fingers in making Lucy moan throwing her head back, Kagura stop and start licking her juices as if she's addicted to the fluids coming out of Lucy pussy.

Zayla watched the whole scene making her feel hot and start to feel herself about to explode when they got in a 69 position. Zayla wanting to join broke free of the grips of the veins shocking cosmos giving Zayla enough time to push her down off her cock.

She quickly got back up shocking her cock back into her pussy using her magic making her cock longer and bigger "ah! It's growing!" She yelled feeling a bulge show in her stomach. Zayla thrusting in and out of cosmos doing what she does to Lucy every now and then making her unconscious. Cosmos blushed and began to drool "ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! My! God! This. Is. Amazing!" She yelled throwing her head back cumming with pleasure and a little pain. Zayla sighed pulling out her still hard member soaking with cosmos cum. She looked back to Lucy and Kagura, Kagura was the only one licking a pussy. Lucy laying on her back holding Kagura head moaning "Kagura, you're really getting into this" she pushing herself up still holding her head.

Kagura looked up "thanks to you, I only hope your friends cock is as good as-ah!" She looked back at the blue haired woman still in her Kimono showing her huge breasts "what did you put in me!? It's in my ass!? and it's like it ripping me apart!" She said.

"Just the cock that's gonna wreck. Your. Ass"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Cliffhanger's! Seriously i hate that so much!" Samantha yelled slamming her face onto the desk catching a few other students attentions.

"I guess I'll have to wait for the ne-ah! It's only a One-Shot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry if this is not up to your expectations and that it took long to make your request.

Please Comment/Review and Favorite!


	2. The Futa Demon(RWBY)

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd P.O.V

"Hhhhmmmm, I wonder how Zayla doing….p probably taking advantage of another girl" she sighed. She sat up on a tree eating an apple she took from a tree not to far.

Her name is koaka, she is a friend of Zayla but both have went their separate way paths but do get together every once in awhile. She has fair skin and yellow/golden eyes and beautiful crimson hair in a medium long ponytail, she wore a orange tank top showing off a good amount of her cleavage(Breasts sizes K-cup) and stomach, she wore a grey jacket over it, she had black shorts and high socks with sneakers. Her personality was quite interesting, she is energetic, childish, and a little mature, crazy, and cheerful.

She heard steps coming from under her and looked down seeing a raven haired woman in a school outfit and she knew which school "Beacon…" she whispered. For some reason she didn't like her and when she doesn't like someone it only meant that their bad news to everyone. She used the magic she had and automatically searched her memory without her noticing. She gasped seeing all the horrible things in her mind and what she had planned for Vale. Her eyes glowed and her grinned "no one will hurt the innocent…" she said. She used her magic and changed her appearance that was used for taking over other bodies. She changed into a small fiery flare and speed down towards hitting her in the back making her gasp and grunt clutching her chest. She started to hyperventilate, koaka felt herself in cinder body and saw she was surrounded in darkness meaning she's in her body. She looked forward and saw a small fiery red heart "her heart is just like mine….it's a pity it has to be gone!" She said shooting a blast of fire towards the heart that absorbed it. On the outside of body, cinder breathed heavy feeling her body was set on fire "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. A glow showed from her eyes and mouth.

She dropped down onto her knees gasping for air. But instead of cinder breathing but instead it was koaka "oh yeah, I forgot about this part of spell" she said looking at her new found body "ah shit…..I forgot body cha-ah!" The body change to an more beautiful hourglass shape and her chest puffed out into her original K-cup and felt a part of her get replaced with something else.

She had taken over her body and erased her soul from this body but still have the memory of her life. She searched through out her memory, right before koaka took her body she was going to meet 4 people, people who are helping her "which means people I'm going to eliminate" she said. She checked that her power was active and it was but a bonus was added too, she had the powers from cinder and for some reason they were strong and quite interesting. She ignored that for now and continue the walk to where she was meeting them, while adjusting her outfit "man, having big boobs can be annoying sometimes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TIMESKIP)

The leader of team ruby walked towards the tower where the headmaster office is. She will admit that she was nervous and scared thinking she and her team was gonna be framed for the sudden disappearance of the exchange students cinder, emerald, mercury and geo(obviously neo). Things began to get normal after the tournament which Pyrrha had one, which resulted into a huge party.

But back to the main point, the whole team RWBY members walked together across campus. They would have walked in silence but sadly there was one that just couldn't stayed quiet "I swear ruby if this is your fault, I will make re-" "ah! For the last time! I didn't do anything besides did you ever think that he's just calling us for a mission" the ice queen just puffed her cheeks in response. Yang chuckled "don't mind her ruby, she just hasn't gotten laid yet" weiss face exploded with a huge blush on her face "no I don't!" She yelled making Yang laugh. Ruby blushed a little and just continue on ahead enjoying the peace and quiet. They walked into the building and the elevator then headed up to the top of the tower to where ozpin was waiting with an unexpected guest waiting with him.

The elevator doors open and ruby stepped out smiling "Hello! Master Oz-Cinder! You're alive we all thought you were dead!" the raven haired woman chuckled "oh no, she is dead for sure" she said.

Ruby faced turned from shock to confusion and a little fright "what do you mean?" she asked "it's simple, you see this is cinder body but with a different soul, team RWBY meet koaka, your new teammate" he said "TEAMMATE?!" enthusiasm and happiness was not in their words since it was a bit crazy after the soul thing. Koaka chuckled seeing their reaction "why so unhappy? I'm very well train in combat in almost every battle situation and trust me, no one stand a chance against me" she said confidently. Each members had their own reactions, Weiss didn't believe it and glared at her, Blake just study her appearance, Yang seemed a little excited since she wants to have a good fight, and ruby just started to jump having another strong member on her team.

Weiss scoffed "please, you're not that strong, And besides how does a soul gets replaced with another one?" weiss asked with the members nodding in agreement to find out the answer. Ozpin cleared his throat "by magic, you see the soul that's in cinder body right now is a spiritual demon but no worries she's not evil, some demons are good and some are bad" he explained "spiritual demons have strong magic that can help them make or use anything" koaka interrupted "for example, I can perfectly control fire" ozpin nodded in agreement "so they can also use different types of spells to take over the body of any creature and they can choose either to destroy or to put the soul in a dream believing that their still in control" koaka continued "in this case cinder is long gone and that's actually a good thing".

"Why? exactly" Blake asked.

Ozpin and koaka looked at each and both have each other nods and explained what cinder had planned, in truth koaka still kept Salem a secret from ozpin for safety reasons.

Team RWBY had shocked expressions again. Ruby raised her finger shaking "y-y-you k-killed them?" she said frightened, ruby only wanted to eliminate Grimm not people. Koaka laughed and smiled brightly "I killed everyone that serve under cinder and would still follow her after her death, the only person that came close to a challenge was a guy named adam" blake gasped hearing his name "is he…...is he dead?" "yes, each member I made sure with a decapitation" she said.

Ozpin ignored the looks he got from team RWBY "anyways, this is your new teammate, treat her well"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back in their Dorm)

It was quite silent as team RWBY watched koaka use her magic to make the beds stable and make them actual bunk beds. When she was done she sat down on the bottom bunk and looked at the members "so….is their anything I should know about?" she asked. Weiss was about to speak "oh! I forgot to change out of this student outfit" with a click of a wrist her original clothing was put back on her body when she was in her spirit form.

"That's it!" weiss shouted "their no way in hell I'm going to be on a team with a murderer!" she shout walking out the room. Ruby dropped her head "we're sorry about her but…..why you do it?" she asked curious about how a person could kill another without any guilt in them. Koaka looked at her "I did it because it was the only way to prevent her for taken many and many lives, and her teammates would've just continue it so they had to go" blake and yang could understand it the reason to it but was a little hard to ruby because she still didn't look up at her "I-I'm sorry but I can't look at you right n-now, I hope you can understand" ruby whimpered. Koaka got up and walked to ruby and patted her on the head "I understand someone to our age may not understand, take your time! I wouldn't mind the wait" ruby blushed from her physical contact in her head and with her face being so close to her large breasts "ok, well I've got to go" blake said leaving "I'm gonna go and probably hang out with team JNPR" ruby said running out using her semblance, the only people left was koaka and yang.

Yang looked up and down at koaka clothing choice and had to say, she loved how much she was revealing "so koaka, want do a I private match with me?" she asked. Koaka didn't seen the harm in fighting and shrugged. Both left the room and head down the halls to a private sparring room that was made for only fighter to duel in with no intrusion at all, it was plain with only being a giant white room with one door.

When they made it yang locked and load her gauntlets and koaka brought out her two swords she took from cinder and fused them with fire "now don't hold back, this room makes it where our body's can't get damaged but we can still feel the pain, so….go all out" koaka chuckled "was gonna anyway!" she shouted. Yang was quick to take the first shots sending some of her exploding shotgun shells toward koaka expecting a perfect hit but failed as they exploded mid air by fiery arrows that flew past yang. Koaka held a crossbow in her hands, since cinder blade come together to form a bow she found it useful but hate it when she needs to bow the string back so she made a add on using Fire construction to make a extra part when she needs it. Yang leaped towards her pulling back her arm and started to deliver blows that koaka blocked with her now separated blades.

It was interesting to see the two swords take such impact from yang's attack and not be broken by it. Koaka slashed at yang side and she jumped back missing by an inch, koaka finally took her stance giving yang vicious and hard attacks which she blocked with her gauntlets. Yang was getting pushed back very easily 'damn! How she so good at this?' she asked herself "it's because I don't have rhythm! Or a plan! I only attack and attack!" yang got startled "oh! My magic also helps me with a lot of abilities like telepathy" she said striking one more time bringing down yang arm. Time slow down for both, koaka flipped in the air performing an air kick down on yang who barely have time to ready herself for the impact and was knocked down to the ground.

A beep was heard through the room " _fatality, winner koaka"_ "oh~ ozpin already put me in the system" yang struggled to get on her knees feeling a little headache coming. Yang looked up towards koaka but stopped at her crotch area noticing a growing large bulge "what the hell?!" she yelled falling back.

Koaka looked down "oh! Guess the fight gave me a hard on" she chuckled "kinda hard to hold it in with all that adrenaline" yang wanted to run and scream but another side of her wanted to pull down koaka shorts and see how big she is, truth be told she hadn't have sex since she came to beacon and koaka did seem like a person who knows all the right spots to hit. A smell started to spread from the bulge 'ah fuck it' koaka felt the pain disappeared, she looked down and gasped feeling a firm grip on her cock. She threw her head back moaning feeling yang lick her sensitive head of her member and slowly stroke her "yang….don't expect me to be gentle" koaka said looking back down at her. Yang just kissed her tip teasing koaka sadly she grew to regret that when felt a pair of hands grip her golden yellow hair and force her 12 inch cock down yang's warm, wet, tight throat.

She gagged in response to the rough throat fuck she's being given by the demon. Koaka gave her a few more thrusts before letting yang go letting her breathe. Koaka didn't stop and wait for yang to regain her full stamina and pounced onto yang. Yang didn't mind the dominant move she made after all "ah! Yeah! Play with my girls!" Yang gripped koaka large melons. She ripped off koaka shirt "oh~ no bra koaka~ such a-ah!" Koaka mimicked the same reaction "heh you don't have a bra on too~" yang puffed her cheeks and roughly grabbed koaka breasts fondling them.

Yang pulled and twist koaka nipples, koaka kept gasping from yang's roughness. Yang stopped holding her nipples and just gripped her boobs sides and squeezed them. She took both into her mouth sucking on them.

Koaka loved what she was doing to her chest. Koaka grabbed yang's shorts and pulled them off along with her panties which was surprisingly wet since koaka only forced her into a deepthroating. Koaka smirked 'so she loves it rough' koaka gripped yang's hips and gently pressed her tip against yang pussy 'rough she'll get!' koaka slammed her cock into yang making her yell in surprise letting go of her breasts. Koaka rocked her hips pulling in and out of yang's pussy. Yang groaned "you're tearing me apart!" Koaka laughed "that's what they all say" she said taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. It wasn't long until both have finally reached their limits and cummed, although yang's stomach grew a bit with the semen koaka released since it's been awhile since she busted a nut.

When she was finished cumming she pulled out dropping down on her ass breathing in the loss stamina, yang doing the same. Koaka snapped her fingers and their clothes were back on and mess cleaned up which was only the cum leaking out of yang's pussy. Yang looked surprised "wow, your magic amazing" koaka laughed stretching popping a few joints "thanks, can you show me to the cafeteria kinda hungry" yang gave a nod getting up "yeah, me too you know you can probably do the same with my teammates" "that sounds actually a little fun, I'll make sure to be gentle with ruby" she said "thanks but if she's not ready please don't force" yang asked.

"I promise, I'll never do that to someone as sweet as her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TIMESKIP)3 weeks later

The city of Vale was peaceful and quiet, blake walked through three streets heading to a white fang hideout that she was sure was still being used. She had to admit she felt peace for once in her life thanks to koaka. She had to admit, she felt a little sadness for Adam's death but accepted it quickly because of his twisted vision something that made her fear everything.

She walked to a warehouse and up to a small metal door. She stopped and knocked on the door in a certain rhythm that only white fang members know. She stepped back as the door abruptly opened by a huge man with bull horns and worn white fang uniform. Blake could tell that he was smiling under the mask "blake! Thank God you're here, I missed you so much!" He yelled bringing her into a bone crushing hug blake smiled too "nice to see you to Johnson" he let go and grabbed her shoulders "and perfect timing, you can tell miss cinder to get the hell out of here" he said. Blake eyes went wide running past him into the warehouse and gaped seeing koaka fighting white fang members. She stood in stance staring at three members holding dust infused melee weapons pointing directly at her.

The biggest one held an axe with wind infused it. He charged first swinging purposely swinging in front of her sending her to the side with the wind picking up. Flames appeared in her hands and she forged it into a chain with a grapple at the end and chucked it at the large man grabbing a hold of the ground under him. He laughed thinking she missed, she pulled making her go fast to the ground under him when she was under him she kicked him hard in the crotch, and I mean hard enough sending him in the air. She used the grapple wrapping around his torso and chucked him to the side crashing into crates breaking them and knocking him out.

The other two held long swords, one had ice infused and the other fire infused. Both looked at each other and nodded, one that had the ice one slammed the sword down creating ice and the other slammed theirs down melting it quickly making steam blocking koaka vision.

Koaka smirked "nice try, but I'm been fighting for a long time and came across fighters who did the same move, found a way to find them" her fist engulfed with flames listening closely. She heard wind pick up behind her she quickly spun to the side and delivered a blow to the person side sending them flying through the steam hitting a wall. The other did the same but she jumped behind her opponent and did a wind kick slamming him into the ground with enough force to clear the steam.

Blake looked shocked at the outcome of the fight "please tell her to leave, there's about half of us in the medical wing" Jonathan said. Blake snapped out and shook her head and walked over to koaka who is stretching "koaka, what are you doing here?" Koaka stood up straight "oh! I saw you leave beacon and thought that you were going to the white fang hideout here so I teleport here waiting for you to show up, had a fight so time can go by" she said smiling brightly. Blake heard whispers behind her from the white fang members saying how weird it is to see cinder smile. Koaka looked up at blake's bow and saw it twitch "'hm?" she ripped off the bow and squealed scaring blake and covering her cat ears "koaka! Why did y-" her hands were forced off and koaka started to gently rub her cat ears "they're so cute….." blake was gonna say something but stopped because of the good feeling she got from the rub "you know I think I might get some myself" blake got a questionable look.

*POP*

The members eyes went wide seeing what koaka just did. Now on her head was a pair of cat ears and on her perfectly round buttocks was a cat tail. Blake mind went into overdrive and grabbed koaka hand "teleport us somewhere private" she whispered. Koaka gave a nod and teleported into what seem to be a hotel room "so what now?" She asked blake.

"Why?" She asked "why were you there?" koaka could tell that blake was having short fuses right now so she decided to answer "well, I'm here to tell you the news" "what news?" Blake asked a little scared "you are officially the new leader of white fang!" Koaka yelled. Silence was filled into the room, koaka waited for her to respond but didn't instead she just stood their. Koaka began to start regretting telling her but realized she might help ease her into it "look….i know it's a lot to take on but the reason why you are is because, well because your seem the right fit for it, the members of the white fang trust you and most of all they know that you'll use non violent moves to win them the civil rights they deserve" blake finally came back. She still heard what koaka and smiled at her "thanks, I….. I'll try to be a great leader thank you so much" blake walked up to koaka and hugged her.

Blake blushed a little feeling the oversized breasts pressed against her chest. The hug lasted a while so blake tried to move away but couldn't since she was being held in place "koaka, can y-ah!" She felt traces of koaka tongue and small kisses "what are you doing?!" "Don't worry just let it happen" blake shiver from koaka words. Blake let her continue because of the secret yang told her about koaka penis. Yang only told her and weiss which resulted in the white heiress storming out yelling but blake took it a different way, she has been in heat lately and would have tough times holding it in so she thought she could go with the flow if koaka makes a move on her, she just didn't expect it to be now.

Koaka brought her lips to blake's and slowly started to kiss her. Koaka smirked since blake didn't fight back in the kiss, she pushed forward pushing her onto the bed and slowly started to take off blake's boots and pants. Koaka parted lips and moved down at blake's private area to her pussy. Koaka gave a lick on her folds getting a small gasp from blake, koaka pushed her tongue into blake's fold tasting her juices. Blake moaned from koaka action. She had not have sexual experience before and would think it would hurt but koaka makes it feel amazing.

This being her first time, blake felt a rush and camed on koaka mouth which she licked up loving the taste.

Koaka stood above blake wiping her face "now it's time for a good fucking my little pussycat" she said whipping out her hard cock and slowly slid into blake pussy. Blake hissed in response and koaka moaned slowly starting to pull in and out of blake pussy and start to make a rhythm of thrusting, blake withstood the pain waiting for the pleasure to start which didn't take long. Blake moan and this was a sign for koaka to go faster and harder. Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head moaning. Koaka felt a rush push through her penis and cummed inside blake "think of this as you saying thanks to me" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TIMESKIP)1 month later

Koaka and the three members of RWBY, blake, ruby and yang, weiss was still giving her the cold shoulder. Thanks to koaka being so old and since she's immortal, she have been in many battles before and picked up lots of skills. The skills were many that helped in leadership, combat, stealth and more.

Koaka been teaching them everything she had learn. Each had their own training time which is by hours after school time. She taught blake more about stealth, she taught yang heavy and deadly attacks with hand to hand attacks even without the gauntlets, ruby actually was the happiest out of all of them since she was taught both combat and leadership which helped her build more confidence in leading the team.

Koaka walked through the halls smiling and enjoying their time together. Her happy moment was ruined when she heard a whistle come from a boy behind her and she grumbled in response hating how boys act perverted because of her body and chest. She ignored and continue walking to the dorms to have a little rest, blake was studying in the library and yang was in combat training but she wasn't sure what ruby doing nor weiss. She finally made it for the dorm and opened the door without making a noise. A whimper came from the room that was dark and had no lights on and the curtains fully closed. Koaka stepped into the room and shut the door and turned on the lights and gasped at the sight. Weiss quickly shot up from the bed wiping away the tears that stained her eyes "weiss, what wrong?" she asked "nothing you moron, beside it's none of your business" weiss said turning her head away from koaka direction giving her the cold shoulder again but that didn't stop koaka from pushing into the matter.

Koaka walked over to weiss bed and sat down beside her and placed her hand on weiss shoulder "you going to need to accept me as your teammate sooner or later, I promise I won't hurt you at all, I've already earned your other friends trust why not yours?" she asked. Weiss sighed accepting defeat "I'm sorry, but you have a face of the enemy that wanted to bring down beacon and Vale also which will result in hurting my friends" koaka understood what she meant "I know you still having trouble but I'm not her and the only thing I want to do is prevent evil from rising into power, to be honest almost every person that were evil was just a complete jackass" "is it for only that?" Weiss asked "well a little for good, the other reason is that some are tough fighters and I enjoy a tough fight" that made weiss laugh a little feeling a little better.

"Now want to tell me what's up?" Koaka asked.

Weiss didn't see why she couldn't "it's just ever since Neptune left I started to feel lonely and felt more lonely when I found out that he was seeing someone else" koaka brought her into a hug putting her face into her cleavage making weiss blush a little but accepted the hug. The hug was nice and long, koaka gasped feeling weiss grab a hold of her breasts and sank her fingers into them.

Weiss can finally have the moment that yang and blake had with koaka. Blake already said she had hers which only left out her and ruby and doesn't want to be the last one she choose so she was happy that koaka came and made her feel better. Now she gonna make koaka feel a lot more better in a pleasurable way for her. She heard koaka gasp when she moved her hand to her chest and sank her fingers through the tank top and slowly started to message them and slip her other arm off koaka side and slipped her hand down into her black shorts and grabbed her soft limped dick. Weiss wanted to take this slowly and painfully for koaka just to have a feeling of a little power in this moment.

She started to jerk off koaka cock feeling it get slowly get hard in her hand. She moved her other hand and slipped the grey jacket of koaka shoulder and lifted off her tank top "why don't you have a bar on?" Weiss asked "to let them free" she said. Weiss ignored and grabbed her large breast and put the nipple in her mouth sucking on it.

Koaka moaned at Weiss action but kinda started to get angry at how she is taking it slowly "now….you better stop going slow or else I'm gonna be forceful" koaka growled at Weiss. Weiss stepped off and started take off her clothes, koaka felt it was taking long and just snapped her fingers and the clothes disappeared "what?! How did you do that!?" Weiss asked surprised at the little trick "magic, duh now let's move on!" Weiss decided to ask more about it later. Weiss dropped down on all fours and crawled to koaka hard cock and put her lips on the top and gave it a small kiss.

Weiss was close to take the member into her mouth but stopped hearing the door to their Dorm open and closed. Weiss and koaka looked to the door "hey guys! I'm ba-" ruby face became blank seeing the scene in front of her, koaka sitting on weiss bed naked with a dick instead of a vigana and weiss laid on all fours with her face and lips close to the head of the penis.

Ruby turned towards the door dropping the boxes she held in her arm and tried to run but felt shackles quickly latched onto her ankle and wrists pulling her back to them. The shackles were flame conjuration koaka was using, it didn't really harm people she see as a friend or ally. She struggled a little, the chains moved ruby onto the bed right by koaka "why were you trying to run?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Her chest press up against ruby shoulder making her blush "I freaked out, y-y-you're a girl with a boy part" she laughed "that's not a reason to be scared" she grabbed a hold of ruby hand placed it on her rod "see? It's like any boy part" ruby face turned into curiosity 'just like a bit part?'. Ruby gripped the cock and started to pump it up and down making the demon groan, ruby started to go faster, she put her lips around the big mushroom head licking it. Weiss face twisted with rage having her moment be stolen by her leader. She got back on her knees and grabbed ruby hair "if your gonna do that, then do it right!" Ruby felt shock feeling weiss force her head down taking in every inch of koaka cock. She gagged and had a hard time breathing. She tapped koaka side hoping she would help "don't worry, just breath through your nose and suck" she followed her order and breathed through her nose and sucked and licked her.

When she had the whole member in her throat, she bobbed her head keeping the cock in her mouth. Weiss watched in amusement watching little innocent ruby give her first blowjob to koaka. After a while got bored watching and pushed ruby off "you had your time, now it's my turn" weiss flipped her hair over her shoulder and grab the base of the member and took a deep breath 'can't let ruby show me up' weiss plunged in directly taking the whole length only making a few gagging noises but stopped when she let her throat relax. Weiss bobbed her head "ruby, why don't you remove your clothes" the leader wasted no time removing everything and stripped down naked. Koaka laid down on her back and gesture for ruby to come "set down on my face, trust me" ruby moved without hesitation putting her pussy over koaka mouth. She shoved her tongue into ruby mouth. Ruby felt pleasure for her first time in her life. Koaka kept bucking her hips in a rather brutal way and kept licking the insides of ruby pussy even though she had already came many time.

She moaned in ruby pussy cumming inside weiss throat. Ruby fell aside and weiss pulled off trying to fill down the seed in her mouth but some come off. Koaka grasped her cum soaked cock getting hard again "anyone wants to have a ride" she said smiling and licked her lips tasting ruby cum. Ruby was gonna jump on but was pushed away by weiss "get ready!" weiss slid down moaning feeling the rock hard member in her. Weiss jumped up and down smiling "come on his me!" Weiss moved down allowing koaka to put her tongue in weiss mouth and have a good and passionate kiss. Within a few more thrust koaka blasted her warm seed inside weiss womb and so did weiss. She slid off laying right by koaka going asleep from exhaustion.

"I-I-I'm ready"

Koaka looked over to the other bed and felt herself get hard again seeing ruby bent over spreading her folds. Koaka groaned and ruby felt pain and pleasure "shit! Your so freakin tight!" koaka felt hero cock get covered in ruby cum "I can't help it! Your dick is just so big!" Ruby yelled. The beginning of this she first felt a little pain but now was all pleasure with koaka hard throbbing member inside her, to be honest she felt like koaka was splitting her in half and she was loving it "looks like the innocent girl isn't so innocent" koaka said. She brought her mouth up to ruby ear still thrusting "prove that you're innocent, surely there is something you want me to do" koaka whispered "AH! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! SPANK ME! PULL MY HAIR WHILE THRUST INSIDE ME!" She shouted. Koaka did what she wished for using one hand to grab a hold a fist full of hair and pulled on it and she used the other give her ass cheeks a good spank and again and again leaving a bright red hand mark on perfect round shape ass. Koaka felt herself go to the breaking point with herself, within a few more thrusts and cummed inside of ruby making the little red to gasp before dropping face down on the bed from exhaustion doing the same thing as weiss and fell asleep.

Koaka pulled out of ruby and sighed "a good day" she stretched her arms and headed off to their bathroom to get a clean up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TIMESKIP) Graduation Day

Today is a cherished day for every teammates and students to finally graduate from Beacon academy. Especially for team RWBY and koaka, everyone became more matured over the 2 years even ruby since she grew a little more and had a better figure. The members partied with the other teams in the auditorium laughing and talking about the old memories over the years. The team had advance over the years with all their skills, the major one was how blake got civil rights for faunus and made the white fang a legitimate military service for the world of remnant and most of all how they helped people trust faunas again.

Team RWBY has been a little worried for koaka since she's been rather distance since the party. All of team RWBY was in a relationship with koaka and a romantic one which they loved. The party was at the end and the team headed back to their dorm to grab their luggage and head to the Bullhead to a hotel weiss rented. They were speaking about koaka "so what do you think is wrong with her?" Ruby asked them "I'm not sure but I hope she'll tell us soon" blake said "agreed" yang and weiss said. They opened the door and walked inside to see koaka sitting on one of the beds looking down "koaka!" Ruby yelled jumping onto her for a kiss and hug. Koaka giggled ",hi, ruby" ruby stood up and put her hands on her hips "now, why have you been avoiding us?" she asked. Koaka looked down again, for the first time they met she looked nervous.

She sighed "I'm…...I'm going to leave and I might never come back" the team had confused looks "a monster is somewhere out there that threatens humanity in this world, both human and faunus which means I'm going to have to fight her myself" she said. Koaka felt pain spread across her cheek and her head snapped to the side.

Ruby, blake and yang was still silent. Weiss glared at koaka holding her hand that used to slap her with "how dare you keep this from us!" she yelled "we have been a team and your lovers for two years and you decided to keep this from us!" she out her hands on her hips just like ruby "I don't care if you don't want us to come! I am! Because you're my lover and that's that" the others nodded in agreement. Koaka who was holding her stinging cheek smiled and nodded "ok, the monster is someone named Salem, it won't be an easy task to fight her but I've been secretly killing off her remaining comrades. The only ones who stand in our way is the Grimm, your still with me?" They all nodded in agreement with all of them smiling back.

Yang stretch her arms "well! That's enough drama for tonight why don't we grab our stuff and head to the hotel and help release the stress on koaka shoulders?" That was something everyone agreed automatically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave a Comment/Review and Favorite/follow this story! I hope you like this and please, just positive comments!


	3. Ending of this book

The reason why I'm deleting this is because of my lack of time, plus I have no inspiration to continue this.

I apologise but don't worry, this story will stay up.

Goodbye


End file.
